Add Toppings
by vIoLeT bUtTeRfLy 90
Summary: Toppings are added to a pizza to make taste it better. Toys are used to make things more fun. DanteNero. Oneshot.


**Author's Note**

_**This oneshot came to me after seeing a Pizza Hut commercial, a Folgers coffee commercial, and my boredom of always being stuck in my room and no one to talk to. **_

_**Anyways! Please enjoy this! I hope something good came out of my being bored!:D**_

**Beta:**** none**

**

* * *

**

For the millionth time, they were eating pizza for dinner.

Nero honestly tried his best not to complain, but he did feel like eating something different every once in a while. Pizza was good, but it wasn't a diet he preferred to live off of unlike a certain devil. He couldn't even remember the last time he saw Dante eat something other than pizza. But then there was that one time he ate a strawberry sundae, but it was either that or pizza. If it was up to Dante, the whole shop would've been full of old pizza boxes. Luckily Nero kept the place looking as good as it could get. The old pizza boxes would actually get thrown out, Dante's desk was actually organized, including his dirty magazine collection.

He'd made the mistake of asking Dante had he never gained weight with this diet of his.

_He'd just woken up and walked downstairs wrapped in the bed sheet. He saw Dante already sitting in the chair with his legs propped on the desk and looking at a dirty magazine, which he read to make Nero do the poses he saw from it before they had sex, and eating a slice of cold pizza from the night before. _

"_Seriously old man, how do you not gain any weight from eating all that pizza?" he asked, making him a cup of coffee. _

_Dante just shrugged, flipping the page. "I burn it off from fighting demons and keeping me and you happy in bed."_

_Nero blushed, knowing it was true. But then, Dante was the one who was usually horny. "Oh."_

_Dante grinned. "Want some cream with that coffee kid?" he asked, giving him a wink._

"_I told you to stop calling me-" It was then he realized what Dante meant by the question, spitting his coffee out in shock. He blushed ever more. "You perverted old man! Can't you keep your mind out of the gutter for more than a minute?"_

_Dante actually looked like he was seriously thinking there for a second then shook his head. "With you only wearing a bed sheet, drinking coffee, mad, and blushing? Nope!"_

Since then Nero hasn't bothered to ask him why he only eats pizza and decided he'd just go along with it. But now, he was getting a little tired of eating pizza over and over and _over_ again. "Old man, do we always have to eat pizza? You know there's other places that does take out right?"

"When you start paying for the food, then you can complain," Dante told him, taking another bite of the pizza he was eating and reading another dirty magazine.

Sadly Nero had nothing to say to that. Dante always bought the pizza and Nero never saw the point of ordering food since there was pizza there already. He hated when the old man was right. "Why do you like pizza so much? You know there's a lot more food out there and you always eat pizza. I'm surprised you don't have diabetes or something from eating so much. How you don't get tired of it, is beyond me."

Dante put the magazine down, taking another bite of his pizza. He actually looked like he was taking this question seriously. It stayed quiet like that for about ten minutes, while he thought of a good answer to Nero's question. "It's like sex," he said.

"…What?" Nero looked at him in disbelief, trying to figure out what the old man meant by that.

"Pizza is like sex," Dante said. "You eat pizza over and over again and never get tired of it. And once you're full, you wait a few minutes or hours for it to digest and then start eating it again. It's like sex. You can go at it for hours and get exhausted, but you don't get tired of it."

"…Did you just compare our sex life to pizza?" Nero asked, completely dumbfounded. Especially since that made perfect sense…in a weird way.

Dante grinned, standing up. "Yup! Now you have your answer kid!" He shrugged off his coat and tossing on the desk as he started walking towards him. "And guess what I want right now Nero?" He looked like a predator that had his prey in sight.

Nero's eyes widen. "Oh no old man!" he said, getting up and cautiously walking back to get away. "You wore me out last time! Me and my ass are on vacation for the rest of the week!" He saw the _smirk_ and started running, ignoring the pain in his lower half. He didn't even make it to the stairs before he pinned against the wall. "Dante!"

The older devil hunter just smirked. "What kid? Do I have too much stamina for ya? I thought kids these days could last longer than ten rounds?"

Nero growled, trying to push him off. "Yeah well, when you're boyfriend is a demon, it's not stamina that counts! You were really rough last time and my ass and I need a break!" He hissed when he felt Dante bite down on his neck juncture, licking at the blood. "Damn it old man, I said no!"

Dante ignored him, pulling his clothes off and tossing them aside. He grinned inwardly when he felt Nero's hands pulling at his clothes too, leaving them both bare. "Thought you said no kid?"

"Shut up old man," he growled.

He laughed, walking over to the desk with him. He threw the pizza boxes off to the side, laying Nero over the desk. Walking to the back of it, he rummaged through the drawers, grinning as he picked up a few items then closed the drawer back up.

Nero sat up, looking at him. "What were you doing?"

Dante gave him an evil smile. "Just getting some _things_."

"What _things_?" Nero asked, arching an eyebrow. He looked at the variety of _things_ Dante had in his hands. "What are those for?"

"Simple," Dante said. "With pizza, you add toppings to make the pizza taste better. With sex, you add toys to make it hotter." He held up a pair of red furry handcuffs. "Wanna play?"

Before he could react, Nero found face down on the desk with his wrists cuffed behind him. "Damn it Dante!" he shouted. "Let me go!" He felt a lubed finger circling around his opening. "D-Dante…" He couldn't hold back his moan, feeling something go inside him. "What did you pu-" He couldn't finish his sentence as he felt the toy vibrating. "Dante!"

Dante smirked, turning the vibrator speed up a little and shoved it deeper into him, watching the younger hunter writhe and moan in pleasure. "Turned on kid?" he asked, twisting the toy around more. He forced him up on the desk, leaving him completely open to his gaze.

Nero tried to sit up, but all he could do was move his hips back. He saw Dante walk around the desk, sitting down in the chair so that he was in front of him. "Get this out of me!" he shouted, needing for Dante to get inside him instead of fucking him with this damn toy. He saw him just sitting there watching him writhe from the vibrations.

"I don't know kid," Dante said, seeing Nero glare at him. "You look hot, on your knees, vibrator up your ass, and you moaning like this. I think you'll have to beg me to take it out." He saw heard him whimper, looking at him with pleading eyes. "See? Toys make sex better like pepperoni makes pizza better." He sat up, watching Nero's facial expressions as he tried to bite back his moans. He licked at his ear, feeling him shiver then reached forward to grip at his hardened length. "Damn kid! Do you feel how hard you are?" He started stroking him, hearing more whimpers and moans come from him. "Guess I can have a little mercy on ya." Pulling away, he stood up and walked back to where he was standing before and turned the toy off, pulling it out of Nero, who sighed in relief. Dante only smiled to himself, knowing he was nowhere near done with him. "Don't think we're done yet. I'm just getting started." Pulling his hips up higher, he spread the pale, white cheeks apart looking at the twitching entrance that he wanted to pound into so badly. Instead, he bent his head down to lick around it before sticking his tongue inside.

Nero gasped, trying to pull his wrists free from the cuffs but couldn't even see them since they cuffed behind him. "Dante…," he moaned, trying to wriggle away from him. He felt it move around inside him then felt Dante's large calloused hand grip his cock and started pumping him.

The older devil pulled away, watching the younger one panting on the wooden desk. There wasn't anything else that was sexier than seeing Nero on his desk, naked, handcuffed, and that ass just waiting to be filled. "Damn you look hot kid."

Nero just snarled. "Hurry up old man! Or did your hipbones finally break from too much sex?" He gasped, feeling strong hands grab his hips with a bruising grip. Before he could react, Dante thrust into him in one try. The older hunter started moving, not giving Nero the chance to adjust. He started thrusting hard, fast, and rough into him, and felt each thrust hitting his prostate. "Dante…"

Dante grinned, pulling out of the tight engulfing him then turned Nero over on his back on the desk then shoved himself inside him again. He could the devil bringer on Nero glowing brightly, watching sweat trickle down his body and his eyes closed. Dante bent his head down, bringing their lips together in a heated kiss. He could feel the younger hunter's cock pressing against his belly with precum already leaking out from the tip. "Nero," he moaned, feeling the ass around him getting tighter and tighter. He moved his down in between them and started pumping his cock.

A deep shudder ran down Nero's spine, arching into more into Dante's hand. "Dante!" After a few strokes, he came in Dante's hand and on their stomach, tightening himself around his lover. The older man could only manage a few more thrusts before he had no choice but to come, filling the hot body below him with his seed.

Both of them stayed like that, unable to move. Dante leaned against him, nuzzling his neck and licking at the sweat. "Damn…" he mumbled, kissing his way up to his lover's lips and brushing the sweaty white hair back.

"Think you can take these handcuffs off?" Nero asked.

Dante laughed, reached under him and pulled the cuffs off and tossed them aside. "Better kid?"

Nero smirked, brining his arms around Dante's neck and brought their lips together for a soothing kiss. "Much better old man." He groaned when he felt him pull and knew they'd have to clean up the office in case Trish or Lady came over later. "Guess we'll add more 'toppings' whenever do this," he joked, winking at him. He heard Dante laugh, kissing his forehead.

"We don't need toppings to have fun, but it does spice things up," Dante said.

Nero sighed, laying back against the desk and feeling very tired. The older devil picked him up and walked upstairs to their room, laying him down on the bed then curled against the older man for warmth. "Love you old man."

Dante smiled slightly, wrapping his arm around Nero's waist and brought the covers over them. He saw that Nero was already asleep."Love you too kid," he whispered, closing his eyes and letting sleep take over…for now.


End file.
